I forgot you
by My boyfriend is JB
Summary: Amy and the others girls ran away from Sonic because he brokes Amy's heart after cheating on her. They met many peoples and started a new life in a new town. What happens if Sonic find them?


**Hi guys! This is my first story EVER. Please go easy on me. I came from Argentina, please understand. I'm just practicing my English. If I make major mistakes, tell me. Here's the characters:**

**Sonic the hedgehog: 21 years in the story**

**Amanda Rose the hedgehog: It's Amy but with her real name. The real one will rarely get mentioned. She's 19 years old in the story. She'll have the voice of Selena Gomez but she'll not be famous.**

**Justin the hedgehog: The hedgehog version of Justin Bieber. He haves 19 years old. He's not famous in the story.**

**Rouge the bat: 24 years old in the story. She's a DJ in the story.**

**Cream the rabbit: 14 years old in the story. She haves the voice of Jade in Little Mix. But the Little Mix are not famous in this story**

**Blaze the cat: 21 years old in the story. She haves the voice of Demi Lovato. But she's not famous.**

**Miles Tails Prower: 15 years old.**

**Shadow the hedgehog: 24 years old**

**Silver the hedgehog: 21 years old**

**Scourge the hedgehog: 20 years old**

**Keke the cheetah: 19 years old. She's the cheetah version of Keke Palmer and she's not famous.**

**Nick the dog: 21 years old. He's the dog version of Nick Jonas and he's not famous**

**The Wrong Direction: The animals version of One Direction and they're not famous. The members are:**

**Zayn the wolf: 20 years old**

**Harry the hedgehog: 19 years old.**

**Niall the bat: 18 years old**

**Louis the penguin: 20 years old.**

**Liam the tiger: 20 years old.**

**More characters will be aded but for now enjoy!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxo**

**Chapter One: The forest killer**

**Amy's POV**

**Queen Gora Island, 11 PM**

-Where are we, Justin the hedgehog?! I said angrily

-Oh crap, I don't know...

-Wait you told me you knew The Queen Gora Island...

-Maybe I lied.

-Oh no! That means we're lost?

-No, we're just... in a very big forest

-We're lost... I need to call our friends

-I don't know if a phone can call in the middle of the woods...

-Then what we're going to do?

-We're gonna find some food and then found somewhere to sleep.

-Where you wanna found food?!

-Check! There's some blueberries here!

-WOW! Very consistent diner...

-It's the only thing to eat.

-Ok I'll make efforts.

-We can seat there.

-Justin, I'm sorry for yelling at you. I was just a little scared and...

-No problem.

-Can you sing a song please? A mild for sleeping.

-It's okay "Fall"?

-Yeah, I love this song.

**Whoa, ooh**

**Well, let me tell you a story**

**About a girl and a boy**

**He fell in love with his best friend**

**When she's around, he feels nothing but joy**

**But she was already broken, and it made her blind**

**But she could never believe that love would ever treat her right**

-Ah this song! I love it. I said

**Did you know that I loved you or were you not aware?**

**You're the smile on my face**

**And ain't going nowhere**

**I'm here to make you happy, I'm here to see you smile**

**I've been wanting to tell you this for a long while**

**What's gonna make you fall in love?**

**I know you got your wall wrapped all the way around your heart**

**Don't have to be scared at all, oh, my love**

**But you can't fly unless you let yourself...**

-Amy wake up! You heard that?

-Heard what?

-Someone is coming!

-Oh my gosh, it's true!

-Don't even try to escape, hedgehogs! Said a voice

-Oh no I'm scared! I said sarcastically

-You'll regret what you said pink rat!

-What did you said?!

-Don't try to keep your head up with me!

-Amy just shut it up! We're in danger! Said Justin

-I'm not scared of that black wolf.

-Okay pinky, you come with me. Said the wolf

-She'll never come with you! Said Justin

-Oh no! The overprotective boyfriend! I'm scared! Said the wolf sarcastically

-I'm not her boyfriend! I'm her best friend.

-Yeah, yeah but your friend and you will come.

-Never in your wildest dreams! I said

Suddenly, the wolf slapped me very hard. I felled to a tree and then, all became black.

**Rouge's POV**

**Everyone's house, 11:30 PM**

-Oh my gosh, guys, Amy and Justin has not been home since 8 PM! Cream cried

-True. I responded

-You're not worried?

-No because they said that it'll be long.

-They said 2 hours maximum! Now it's been 3:30 hours!

-You right! I'll call Amy's cell phone

**45 seconds later...**

-And? Blaze asked

-She didn't take my call

-Poor Amy. So much troubles since we ran away from Sonic and the others. Said Cream

-Yeah but she growned up. She forgot Sonic And she's happy. I can't believe how she changed. Her spines are now very long and she changed her style to a sexy girl. I said

-I hope she's okay... Said Keke

**Amy's POV**

**Queen Gora Island, 1:37 PM**

I was still hurt in my cheek because of Ryan, the black wolf who slapped me. Justin told me that I passed out for a long time and he said that Ryan was a killer.

-Ah, Pinky, you woke up. Now listen to me. Said Ryan

He picked me by my shirt and taked close to him.

-I murdered a LOT of bitches like you. Then when I talk, SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!

Then he suddenly passed out. I saw Justin behind him very angry.

-What the hell is going on, Justin?!

-I punched him. It's time to escape this place.

-Thanks. Now let's go before he wake up

We were running like crazy. I was so scared for what happened hours ago. He tried to kill Justin and me many times. That jerk writed in my hand with a knife: Mine. It's very hurt and Justin don't know it. He would get mad easily. Justin is a bipolar.

-Amy, it's okay we're far enough. Here, I think you can call, we're outta the forest but I still don't know where we are.

-Okay, I'll call the others.

I composed the phone number and waited.

-Hello?

-Hi it's Amy!

-OH MY GOSH AMY WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU'RE OKAY?

-Geez calm down Rouge! Yeah I'm okay But I just don't know where we are...

-Activate the localisation service in your phone and I'll come.

-Okay

**10 minutes later...**

-They're late! I said.

-And the place where we are is not far.

-The car is here! They're arrived.

-Come here! Yelled Rouge from the car.

We opened the door and sat behind.

-Where were you? Asked Blaze

-Uh... In the middle of the forest Justin said

-WHAT?!

-And... someone kidnapped us. I continued

-You're kidding us, right? Rouge said

-No...

-YOU TWO... I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO ALONE SOMEWHERE! WE THINKED YOU WERE GOING TO SHOP FOR THE FOOD! Yelled Rouge

-Can you please calm down? I said

-Calm down? CALM D... Amy, what's that in your hand?

-N-n-nothing...

-Amy, you never told me that! It's Ryan who made this?! Justin said

-That Ryan writed "Mine"... With a knife, I think! Oh Amy it should hurts... Blaze said

-I have to admit it, it's very hurt. I said

-Why you didn't tell me? Asked Justin

-Because... Oh, check, we're home!

-You didn't answer to my question, Amy...

-Okay because you're a bipolar and...

-I'm not a bipolar!

-Yeah, yeah...

We entered the house and all the people came to us.

-Where were you?!

-Are you okay?

-If somebody hurted you, you can tell!

Then, somebody knocked on the door.

-I'll open the door! I said

When I opened the door, I saw a big surprise...

**Is it okay for the story? Sorry for errors, I'm VERY tired. Don't forget to subscribe!**


End file.
